charmed discovery
by flameblade89
Summary: This has Phoebe H. And Cole T. Married with a daughter who has been diagnosed with aspegers which is a form of autism. And trying to deal with it while battling evil.


**A Charmed Discovery**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Charmed Ones or any other person are from the show. But I do own Alexis Turner. She is my OC.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It all started with a trip to the psychiatrist. But the psychiatrist was located in another realm. My Dad and I had to 'Fire Flash' there. 'Who is my dad?' you may ask. It is none other than Cole Turner, formerly known as The Source. We 'Fire Flashed' into the waiting area. We went up to the receptionist desk. Alexis Turner has an appointment with Doctor Sally Green. "Have a seat and she will see you shortly," said the receptionist. So we went and sat down in the back dad looked over at me and asked if I was scared.

"Nope," I said.

"I know you are," he said. "It's ok." He reached over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks dad. I needed that," I said. The doc came in and got us. She ran a few tests on me. When she came back in the room she said I have a diagnosis.

"Alexis has a form of Autism called Aspergers," she said. I just dropped my head in my hands and started crying. Dad reached over and started rubbing my back. The doc gave him some papers on Aspergers and told us she wanted me back in a month.

"Thanks, Sally, for informing us of this," my dad said.

"No problem. Alexis is going to need to be kept an eye on for a while."

"Okay," dad said. "Let's go to P3 sweetie, and tell your mom and aunts."

"Ok," I said.

We 'Fire Flashed' to the club and I ran straight to mom. I started to cry again. "Shhh. It's all right. Let it out," she said before turning to dad. "So Cole, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Well, Phoebe, our daughter has Asperger's Syndrome. I have some papers that the doc gave me for us to look at," he said.

"Okay. We can look at them when we get home."

"Go home," Aunt Piper said. "We can handle it tonight."

So we got in moms car and drove home. I told them I was going to my room.

Mom said. "Ok dear one of us will be up in a bit to check on you, why don't u get in to your pjs and lay down for a bit while I make supper."

"OK mom," I said.

So I went up to my room to lay down for a bit. When I woke up I felt a body in my bed next to me. I flipped over to my side and I found my girlfriend Sarah in bed with me. I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby," I said. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," she answered. "I have some good news. I'm going to be staying with you untill school starts."

"Really?" I said.

"Yep," She said. "Plus it's your sweet 16 tomorrow and I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Wait and see." She said. Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. It was my Mom.

"Oh good your awake." She said. "Supper is ready you and Sarah wash up and come down to eat."

"Ok," We said. We went down stairs into the dining room and ate with Mom and Dad. "Dad could you take me to the D.M.V tomorrow so I can take my driver's test?"

"Sure," He said.

"Thanks Dad," I said. "Sarah and I are going to my room to play some video games."

"Ok sweetie," They said.

"Come on Sarah bear," I said.

So we went up to my room and I told her what the doctor said. She didn't say anything at first she just pulled me into her arms and held me close.

"It's going to be alright," she said. "We will get through this together," she told me with determination.

I leaned my head back a bit so I could look into her eyes. and said "You have no idea how much that means to me Sarah."

"I know baby I know." I was starting to get sleepy and I ended up yawning. "Lets go to bed."

"Ok let's get some sleep."

"Did you bring anything to sleep in?"

"No. I figured we would just sleep in our underwear."

"Sure I have no problem with that. Let me just slip off my tank and shorts," I said. She didn't say a word; She just came over to me and captured my mouth in a kiss. She reached for the hem of my shirt and tugged at it then she broke the kiss and lifted my shirt over my head.

"Time for those shorts to come off." I asked if she wanted to help me with them and she just gave me a look that said what do you think. So I let her strip me of my shorts.

"What about you?"

"Nope. I'm going to do it myself." I just sat on my bed and crossed my arms and huffed so she striped her shirt off then her bra and jeans. Her shoes were already off. She then climbed in bed and pulled me back onto her and she buried her face in my neck and promptly fell asleep after a few minutes I fell asleep as well.

I awoke the next morning to someone knocking on my bedroom door. Luckily it was my mom and not my dad. "Breakfast is ready," she said, poking her head in the door.

"Okay," I said. "We'll be down in a few."

"Alright." I shook Sarah to get her awake but no luck. So I could only do one thing to wake her up. She just happened to be lying on her stomach so I slapped her ass a bit hard to wake her and trust me did that wake her. She jolted on her back and sat up in bed.

"Fuck what was that for?" She asked. I just looked at her with an impish grin on my face. "What?"

"That was for the tease last night," I said in a cheeky manner. "Plus, I had to wake u somehow."

"Bitch."

"I know I am I said but I'm your bitch and u love me like crazy." Ha so there. Then I stuck my tongue out at her.

She just laughed and threw a pillow at me and said "your lucky I love you so much."

"Yep," I said. "We need to get some clothes on mom said to breakfast was ready."

"Ok," She said.

I went to my dresser pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts then tossed them to her.

"Thanks," She said.

We got dressed and went down stairs into the kitchen mom had a ham and cheese omelet for both of us.

"What do you girls want to drink?" She asked.

"Chocolate milk." We said in unison.

Mom just laughed. "Ok coming right up." She got us both a glass. "Oh Alexis your dad had a emergency at work he had to take care of so he won't be able to take u to the D.M.V to take your driver's test." "Lucky for you I don't have to work today and I'm going to take you."

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"We leave in an hour." She said.

We hurried and finished our breakfast and ran upstairs to my room to get dressed for the day. I picked out a black tank top and a pair of jeans. I put my hair into a ponytail and looked over at Sarah. She was dressed similar to me except instead of a tank top she short sleeve tee-shirt. I had just put on my boots when I heard mom ask to come downstairs. "Ok!" I yelled. "On my way." I went down and mom said she was in the front room. I went in there and saw mom holding a present in her arms. "Is that for me?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. "open it." It's from aunt piper."

"Cool." I said. "I wonder what it is."

"Well open it and find out." She said.

I ripped off the paper and it was a black leather motorcycle jacket. "Omg!" I said. "This is so cool!"

"We can tell her you like it at your party tonight at the club." Mom said.

Just then I heard dad's car pull into the garage. I asked mom why dad was home.

She said. "Go out and see for yourself."

So I opened the door to the garage from inside the house and flipped the lights on. When I looked over to were dad was I squealed. "OMG!" I saw a black crotch rocket motorcycle with pink flames running down both sides. I ran over to dad and gave him a big hug thank you thank you thank you! I said. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"There is one more thing baby girl." Dad said. He handed me a pitch black box.

I opened it and inside was the newest top of the line helmet. "Sweet!" I said.

"It has a satellite GPS system built in, it has speakers in the sides of it that are linked with the bikes stereo system and the bike has a hookup for u iPod." Dad said.

"Does this mean what in think it means?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. "You are taking both test today your taking the car test in my car and the motorcycle test on your new bike."

"Sweet." I said. "Thank you both so much." "I hope I pass."

"You will." Dad said. "You have studied hard for both test and you know how to drive both vehicles to perfection."

"As soon as Sarah gets here we will leave." Dad said.

Just about that time Sarah came in the garage she saw what I was sitting and she had the same reaction I had when I saw the bike.

I said. "What are we waiting for?" "Lets go to the D.M.V." So Sarah and I climbed into dad's car and mom got on my bike and we drove off.

We arrived at the D.M.V with a few minutes to spare. Mom parked my crotch rocket and dad parked the car. We got out and went through the doors and up to the front desk. I told them who I was and what test I wanted to take. They told me go down the hall second door on my right. I told them thanks and went in that direction. We knocked on the door and mom and dad heard a familiar voice telling us to come in.

"Mom who is this?" I asked.

"This is Darryl Morris he used to be a lieutenant of the local pd." Mom said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well Alexis is here to take her driving test both motorcycle and car." Dad said.

"Ok." He said. "Well does she have a car and motor cycle that she will be driving here with her?"

"Yes she does." Dad said.

"What kind of bike does she have with her?" Darryl asked.

"A Kawasaki brand." Dad said.

"I'm guessing it's a crotch rocket?" Darryl asked.

"Yes." I said.

"What is the car you will be driving is?" Darryl asked.

"A 2008 ford mustang." Dad said.

"Ok." Said Darryl. "Are you ready Alexis?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I told him. "What test will i be taking first?" I asked.

He told me the car test first then the cycle. "Will that work?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "That will work."

(A/N I will not be writing how the ether test go cause. I am sorry. )

(Time skip)

"Well congratulations Alexis." Said Darryl. "You passed both test with flying colors." "Now which one will you be driving out of here?" Darryl asked.

"If i choose the bike can Sarah ride behind me?" I ask.

"I don't see why not." Darryl said.

"Come on Sarah." I said. So I hopped on the bike first then Sarah got on behind me. She then wrapped her arms around me and we sped off. We arrived at P3 to find Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige setting up for the party. I went over and gave them both a big hug. "Thanks for the jacket aunt piper." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"Where are Chris and Wyatt at?" I asked.

"They had some stuff to do." "But they will be done in time for your party." Aunt Piper said.


End file.
